


m o o n c h i l d

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Severus Snape, Cute Severus Snape, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Severus Snape, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: El incidente de la Casa de los Gritos acabó muy diferente a lo esperado. El lobo derribó a James de un sólo zarpazo y tomó a Severus, su omega, como compañero sumiso.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. { ○ i }

**→;;**

Remus siempre notó ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Sirius. Era una mirada tan profunda y a la vez tan glacial que causaba terror. Tan llena de locura que obligaba a Remus a dudar de la sanidad mental de su amigo.

Y cada que esa mirada se presentaba ante él, siempre estaba Snape. El omega era como un interruptor ante esa maldad en el interior de Black, era ver al pequeño fértil allí y algo cambiaba en Sirius.

Todos lo veían, todos lo ignoraban. Se burlaban del omega mestizo o simplemente miraban hacia otro lado, tal como Remus hacía. Y aunque algo dentro de él, en su pecho, dolía cada que escuchaba los insultos y veía las heridas en Snape. Era un sentimiento que hervía en su sangre y no le permitía moverse, una tortura de la que nunca habló.

Pues Remus no le tenía esa plena confianza a sus amigos, y menos cuando estaban así, con esa mirada en sus ojos. Eran sus amigos y lo único que tenía, pero no confiaba en ellos para cosas así. Siempre supo, desde el primer día, que los _verdaderos amigos_ eran James y Sirius. Peter y él eran los segundones, los lamebotas... bueno, quizás más Peter que él, pero aún así jamás estaría tan alto en la jerarquía de amistad como lo estaban esos dos.

Remus siempre fue más un soporte que un mejor amigo, era todo a lo que podía aspirar y no lo quería perder.

Eso era algo en lo que se sentía identificado con Snape, quien estaba siempre solo y no había nada mejor que podría tener. La amistad entre el omega de cabellos negros y Lily Evans se iba enfriando y la soledad del mestizo iba floreciendo más a la vista, cosa que hacía que los dolores en el pecho de Remus aumentaran cada que lo observaba.

Verlo así, tan bello y vulnerable ante el acoso de los merodeadores le dolía y lo excitaba por partes iguales. Y suena muy enfermo, pero una parte de él (que curiosamente tenía esa presencia lobuna y unas enormes garras) deseaba ver más de esa tierna carita con los ojos llorosos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, específicamente bajo él.

No sabía concretamente cuándo había iniciado esta atracción tan inoportuna, sólo se desarrolló. De todos modos no era tan extraño, Snape estaba muy pero muy lejos de ser feo. Es más, se arriesgaría a decir que era de los omegas más bellos que había pisado Hogwarts. No entendía de dónde sacaban sus amigos que era feo y grasoso, ¡el chico era un muñeco!

Facciones delicadas y andróginas, labios rojos como corazón, piel blanca (un blanco puro, como la nieve de invierno), largo cabello azabache y esos enormes ojos negros, que resaltaban en su cara y estaban rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras. Era bellísimo, pero se negaba a demostrarlo por alguna razón.

No entraba en la cabeza de Remus que un omega del potencial no sólo físico, sino intelectual de Severus Snape no tuviera un sólo pretendiente. Es decir, el chico era un jodido genio, inventaba hechizos (que vaya que dolían) y era un dotado en defensa y pociones (¡incluso las mejoraba!) Uno de los mejores, si no decía el mejor, de su generación y nadie la daba el crédito merecido.

Sinceramente era una ganga y nadie parecía verlo, una lástima. Aunque Remus tampoco pensaba demostrar que lo veía...

O al menos eso era lo que creía al principio.

**→;;**

En la cabeza de Sirius sonaba divertido. Era ese sentido de diversión que no todos compartían, o al menos no todos los sanos. ¿Era un poco cruel? Sí, por supuesto, pero un poco de crueldad nunca le vino mal.

A sus ojos, se lo merecía. Ese omega repugnante, con sus ojos enormes que estaban tan vacíos y esa piel blanca que se lastimaba tan fácil. ¡Era desesperante! Siempre viendo cómo podría expulsarlos para librarse de ellos, pobre ingenua serpiente, de verdad creyendo que podría huir.

Así que, para darle una lección de la que podía no salir con vida (eso le daba un poco igual a Sirius, de todas formas; alguien como Snivellus no merecía respirar), ideó un plan. Usaría la condición de su buen amigo Remus como arma. A ver si con el cuello abierto dejaba de molestar ese mestizo omega.

Ugh, a veces se le escapaban términos inculcados.

De todas formas era sencillo, su presa caería de lleno en la trampa y es que... ¿quién pensaría que te quieren de verdad muerto? ¡Ja, pobre de él! Cuando Sirius y James decían que algo no debía existir porque era un problema, pues hablaban muy en serio.

O al menos así funcionaba en la mente de Sirius.

Lo gió con buenos engaños (valiéndose de su creencia de "no sería capaz") hacia, literalmente, las fauces del lobo. Lo observó ir, a él y a su pequeño ser en la oscuridad de la noche; a un buen susto o una muerte segura.

Riendo, subió a su habitación. Allí se encontraba Peter dormitando en una por demás incómoda posición y a su buen James recostado en su cama, rayando un pergamino.

— ¿Qué sucede, Padfoot? — Pregunta, viéndolo por sobre sus feas gafas redondas. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Entre risas, Sirius le explicó su brillante plan para deshacerse de esa pequeña plaga. Esperó unos segundos a que su hermano del alma explotara en carcajadas al igual que él. Y vaya que explotó, pero no de la forma que se esperaba.

Un duro puñetazo en toda su perfecta nariz lo derribó al suelo.

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Irás a Azkaban por esto y llevarás a Remus contigo si no es que lo terminan sacrificando!

Los gritos perforan sus oídos y despiertan a Peter. No se arrepiente, pero se da cuenta que quizás no fue su mejor idea el cómo planteó el escenario.

James corre, rogando porque la estupidez de Sirius no le arruine la vida ni termine matando a nadie. Y es que si bien odiaba a ese omega amigo de su bella beta pelirroja, era lo suficiente alfa para no matar omegas indiscriminadamente, cosa que Sirius parecía no compartir.

Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. En la base del Sauce Boxeador, estaba la entrada de La Casa de los Gritos. Golpeó el nudo del tronco que paraliza el árbol y se deslizó por el pasadizo secreto.

Escuchó los gruñidos y la respiración pesada y sollozante de Snape. Era el momento, debía enfrentar a la bestia.

Toma aire y siente así su cuerpo cambiar. Donde antes estaba de pie un mago alfa de cabello revuelto y lentes, ahora se encontraba un majestuoso ciervo de gran tamaño.

En esa forma empoderada, arremete contra el gran hombre lobo marrón con sus imponentes astas. No logra derribarlo, es más, apenas lo mueve un poco de su lugar.

El licántropo, enfadado al verse interrumpido, sostiene con sus garras las astas de su amigo. Las sacude de tal forma que lo lanza varios metros. James busca volver a estabilizarse y seguir con la pelea, pero el lobo, ya harto de tanto problema, le da un zarpazo de revés que lo derriba. James golpea su cabeza con el filo de una puerta y permanece allí, inmóvil. Poco a poco, su cuerpo deja de verse como un ciervo y regresa a su forma humana. Hay una herida en su cabeza que en ese momento, poco le importa a los presentes.

Severus, quien vio el altercado, retrocede. _"Es mi fin",_ piensa. Cierra sus ojos cual lagunas negras y espera la llegada del zarpazo letal... pero no llega. Extrañado, abre un ojo entrecerrado y da una mirada cautelosa.

En esos ojos dorados no hay nada más que el reflejo de una lujuria llanamente bestial.

**→;;**


	2. { ○ ii }

**→;;**

Siendo sincero, era bastante obvio. Su ausencia cuando se aproximaba una luna llena, sus cicatrices de zarpazos, sus ojeras y cansancio luego de permanecer en "la enfermería" por gripe. Era tan sospechoso, tan claro. Su extraño y potente olor a alfa que destrozaba sus sentidos. Era demasiado agresivo, demasiado posesivo, demasiado fuerte. Un aroma imponente que nadie, por más alfa macho que se fuera, tenía.

Le sorprendía que nadie más lo notara. ¿O es que todos ya lo sabían, pero fingían que no era así? ¿Negación, chantaje o simple ignorancia y estupidez?

¿Cómo mierda Dumbledore permitía en la escuela a una criatura oscura? Que pululara por el bosque prohibido, donde podría comerse o peor, convertir a cualquier estudiante incauto.

¡Era un peligro! Y por eso mismo, impensable. Dumbledore, por más viejo loco que fuera, jamás arriesgaría la vida de sus alumnos así. Por lo tanto, no le creyó una palabra a Black cuando le dijo que iba a averiguar el problema de Lupin si iba a la Casa de los Gritos esa misma noche; seguido de un aullido burlón.

Fue un movimiento estúpido hacerle caso, pero vamos, Black no sería tan cruel como para mandarlo a una muerte segura...

_¿Verdad?_

Pues vaya mierda, porque sí fue capaz.

Ahí estaba su confirmación de que en esa maldita escuela nadie lo quería vivo, que todos estaban en contra a él.

— _Oh, mierda._ — Exhala al ver a la musculosa bestia enderezarse ante él. Alto, dos metros y medio de seguro. Peludo y marrón, de un color mucho más oscuro que el de Lupin. Iba encorvado, pero sus orejas estaban atentas. De sus fauces caía la baba, mostrando sus enormes colmillos listos para desgarrar. Enorme, como todo en él, y jodidamente aterrador.

El monstruo ruge, y Severus solloza.

De repente, un enorme y hermoso ciervo aparece en la escena y arremete contra el licántropo de un cabezazo, pero apenas lo mueve. Esto, más que ayudar, sólo logra molestar a la bestia. Lupin ruge y gruñe, mostrando sus fuertes mandíbulas y filosos dientes. Sostiene con sus garras al ciervo de las astas y violentamente lo lanza varios metros.

El animal intenta retomar la batalla, pero el licántropo lo derriba de un contundente zarpazo de revés.

El ciervo, fuera de combate, se golpea contra el filo de la puerta con la que impactó. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se transforma y va a tomando un aspecto humanoide.

Severus pestañea, el ciervo era el maldito James Potter, cuya cabeza comienza a sangrar.

Pero esto, de todos modos, no le importa a Severus. Su posible "salvador" está inconsciente; todo se acabó.

Retrocede. _Es mi fin_ , piensa. Cierra los ojos y espera el letal zarpazo. Espera y espera... pero este no llega. Extrañado, abre un ojo entrecerrado y da una mirada cautelosa.

Esos ojos dorados no muestran más que una llana lujuria bestial.

Severus, en shock, lo mira con terror y confusión, pues un calor puebla su bajo vientre. No comprende a qué se debe esta extraña reacción.

Abruptamente, Lupin toma una postura diferente. Deja de estar erguido y baja a la altura de Severus, como si fuera un lobo de verdad. Se acerca a pasos lentos, habiendo sentido las feromonas aterradas y exitadas del omega. Alza el hocico y cierra sus fauces.

El mestizo, temblando, retrocede paso tras paso hasta chocar con la pared. Respira con fuerza y sus ojos están nublados de lágrimas.

— N-no... no, de-detente... — Su voz se rompe, y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas rojas. — L- Lupin... p... ah... para... — Alza sus manos, buscando detener inútilmente el avance del licántropo. Le tiemblan las rodillas, sin saber qué sucederá.

Esto parece irritar al monstruo, pues abre su boca y gruñe. Severus ya no puede controlar su miedo, y sus sollozos pueblan la Casa de los Gritos.

Lupin tiene esos ojos malvados, dorados sin alma. Entonces, cuando ya no puede estar más cerca de Severus, se pone de pie en todo su robusto ser. Sacando pecho y con los fuertes hombros hacia atrás, alza una garra y con toda la delicadeza que se puede permitir, toma uno de los delgados brazos de Severus. Lo jala con cuidado de no herirlo, y Severus intenta oponer resistencia. Lupin queda sin paciencia, así que tira del bracito del omega y lo arroja al suelo.

Al caer no se lastima con nada, la verdad era que Lupin no utilizó mucha fuerza, el mestizo ya era de por sí muy liviano.

Aún así, seguía asustado y sobre todo, confundido. Lupin no actuaba como si quisiera matarlo.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el licántropo se echa encima de él. Se inclina, sin tocarlo gracias a su gran tamaño, y Severus lo siente muy cerca. La respiración del joven mago se vuelve cada vez más errática y acelerada.

— N-no... ¡No! ¡Remus! ¡Por favor!... por favor...

Sabía que rogar era inútil. Ya nada quedaba de Lupin en la bestia, por más que los llamara igual en su mente.

_Es mi fin..._

Pero entonces y fuera de toda probabilidad, algo cambia en el ambiente y en la actitud del lobo. Lupin no lo muerde, sólo lo olfatea. Y pude sentir un aroma extraño y persuasivo llegar a su nariz. Severus no lo sabe, pero sin aviso las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan y el calor en su vientre aumenta. Se siente húmedo y ardiente, poco a poco, el Severus racional abandona su puesto.

Como si estuviera drogado, no hay conciencia. Sólo siente que debe seguir su instinto. _Tan extraño..._

Puede sentir el cálido aliento de la criatura en su nuca. El lobo lo olfatea por todas partes, y lame su cuello con lentitud. Le arranca la ropa sin miramientos, de un movimiento rápido. Luego Severus, de repente cooperativo, curva su espalda y apoya su pecho en el suelo. Complacido, el licántropo suelta un resoplido y se dispone a lamer y olfatear toda la espalda y trasero del omega. Hace todo un recorrido por los muslos, los testículos y luego vuelve a subir a su entrada para detenerse allí. Da una larga lamida entre las nalgas húmedas del mestizo, quien se retuerce en gozo.

— _Ahh..._ — Gime quedo.

Ayudando y para evitar ser herido por accidente, el chico decide separar con sus manos sus propias nalgas y ofrecerse al hombre lobo.

Al presenciar tal acción de sumisión, el monstruo observa fijamente y con ojos depredadores el rosado y mojado agujero del omega, entonces introduce su larga lengua en él. Severus da un respingo.

— _¡Ah!_ _¡Sí!_ — Gime alto, entre la sorpresa y el placer, y cierra los ojos. Sonrojado, piensa en lo bien que se sintió eso.

Mientras más profundo va la lengua, más placer siente. El omega pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un gemido de pura dicha. El hombre lobo comienza un vaivén, con el cual Severus se ve con la boca abierta y la cara roja. Se sentía tan jodidamente _bien._

Pasados unos largos minutos, el licántropo siente que el omega está cerca de culminar, así que retira su lengua. Severus protesta, alzando su culo al aire. El lobo, lujurioso, gruñe en victoria al ver a su omega así de dispuesto. Se coloca sobre él, y procede a montarlo. La descomunal cabeza del miembro da pequeños toquecitos en la entrada, hasta poco a poco irse introduciendo. Severus jadea, abriendo sus ojos y su boca.

Se queda quieto, hasta acostumbrarse al tamaño del miembro animal del lobo. Dolía, maldita sea, dolía un montón.

Pero, a los segundos, una ola de placer lo llena. Mueve sus caderas buscando más contacto, y el licántropo se lo da.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, aumentando su ritmo. Al final, Severus está siendo penetrado contra el suelo a una velocidad que lo hace gritar. La punta del grueso y venoso miembro toca con cada embiste el punto dulce del omega.

— Más... ¡Más! ... ¡S-sí! ¡Dame más! _ohhh..._

La Casa de los gritos se llena del sonido que producía el choque de piel con piel. Como un chapoteo mezclado con un aplauso, completamente erótico. El peludo pecho del lobo roza a veces la espalda del omega, quien se desvive en gemidos y lloriqueos. El nudo se siente cerca entre cada duro golpe, ninguno (reducidos a una mentalidad animal y deseosa) cree durar más. Cada embestida del licántropo va más y más profundo, buscando que el nudo entrara en Severus.

El omega, queriendo lo mismo, levanta más el culo y se aproxima a la pelvis de la bestia. Poco a poco, el nudo se introduce. Y Severus jadea, gime y grita en una dicha tan grande que es indescriptible. Puede sentir como el lobo aúlla fuerte y se corre, explotando en sus entrañas y rellenandolo. 

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi alfa! Dame todo... ¡Ah! — Hace rato Severus había perdido el control en sus acciones, así que al sentir tal estímulo no puede evitar venirse y manchar el viejo piso de madera con su corrida. 

La bestia abre sus fauces, listo para morder el cuello de su compañero; pero algo lo detiene y no lo hace. Queda estático por unos cortos segundos, pero rápidamente parece olvidarlo.

Las grandes bolas del licántropo se tardan sus preciados segundos en descargarse, mientras Severus, sonriente, ama la sensación de estar lleno de esperma y del miembro de su querido alfa.

Cuando todo el semen se vacía en el canal reproductivo del omega, se quedan quietos unos segundos, esperando que el nudo se afloje. El hombre lobo aprovecha estos momentos para lamer con cariño el cuello y espalda del omega exhausto, quien gustoso acepta el trato.

Cuando ya pueden separarse, el hombre lobo se recuesta a su lado. Lupin, de estar conciente, habría creído graciosa la posición en la que quedó Severus, con la espalda curvada y el culo al aire.

A lo lejos está James, inconciente y ajeno a todo lo ocurrido.

Ignorándolo, el licántropo resopla, y Severus suelta un bostezo. Se acomoda en el suelo, abrazando el pelaje del hombre lobo y hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños.

Ninguno está consciente de la gravedad de sus acciones.

**→;;**


End file.
